1. Technical Field
This invention relates to compositions and methods for prevention and treatment of obesity and obesity related metabolic syndrome using microorganisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Obesity is an epidemic, stigmatized, and costly disease that is rarely curable and is increasing in prevalence in most of the world. It poses a major risk for various serious chronic diseases. Excess weight poses major risks for a number of serious metabolic diseases, such as hypertension, type II diabetes, dyslipidemia, arteriosclerosis, ischemic heart disease, fatty liver disease, gallstones, osteoarthritis, reproductive and gastrointestinal cancers, and sleep apnea. The main prescription products currently approved for obesity are sibutramine (Abbott's Meridia®) and Orlistat™ (Roche's Xenical™). Sibutramine inhibits the re-uptake of noradrenaline and serotonin, controlling appetite and therefore decreasing food intake. Sibutramine, however, has well known side effects associated with sympathomimetic properties, affecting heart rate and blood pressure. In contrast to sibutramine, Orlistat™ acts locally. Orlistat™ is a gastric and pancreatic lipase inhibitor that prevents fat hydrolysis, thus reduces dietary fat absorption by approximately 30%. However, undigested fat along the gastrointestinal tract causes side effects, which is not only uncomfortable but also socially unacceptable. Therefore, a new type of anti-obesity treatment needs to be actively sought because the current pharmaceutical drugs are not ideal for the treatment of obesity.